Tu
by Daniela-Hoyos
Summary: Este song-fic esta vasado en la canción Tu de la banda Kudai… es otra vez de la pareja Gaasaku… pasen a leer XD.


Yo: nosotras otra vez XD

**Inner: **si que eres des parchada ¬¬*

Yo: ¿y?... les traemos este song fic Gaasaku... esperamos les gusten :)

**Inner: **a leer XD

**TU**

* * *

><p><strong>No puedo olvidarte, no puedo no pensar en ti<strong>

**Tu voz, tus ojos, tu mirar tu sonrisa que no esta**

**Que daría por tenerte conmigo un segundo más.**

**Daria todo por saber Que también piensas en mí**

Te extraño cual loco, me pregunto día y noche como hubiera sido todo si tus padres no nos hubieran separado, en mi cabeza solo hay una cosa el cual eres tú con tu voz angelical, tus ojos verde esmeralda hermosos, tu cabellera rosa, tu mirada cálida igual que tu sonrisa que me hacía el hombre más feliz de la vida y eso que soy demasiado frio, ¿porque?…¿Por qué? nos separaron Sakura tú hiciste algo que nadie logro, tú hiciste que yo Gaara se sintiera feliz, daría mi vida solo por saber si piensas en mi como yo en ti y eso lo hago siempre, que daría por tenerte a mi lado de nuevo que daría por recuperar los dos años que fuimos novios y tenerte de nuevo acá con migo pero ya no estás más…

**Y aunque el viento te alejo y tu cara ya no este**

**Y me quede frente al mar tan solo como un pez**

**Ojala que al despertar Trates de pensar en mi**

**Porque yo no te olvide Y es que...**

Ya ha pasado casi un año desde que me separaron de ti y extraño tu cara de ángel que me hacia tan feliz, en este tiempo he estado demasiado solo porque nunca quise tener amigos o algo por ese estilo si yo te tenia a ti pero en este momento me arrepiento al no tener a alguien a lado mío, ha beses pienso que esto es solo un maldito sueño pero no lo es que maldición tan grande la mía, creo que debes estar igual que yo… bueno eso espero, siempre que despierto me digo a mi mismo que estas pensando en mi y que nos volveremos a encontrar y que no me hayas olvidado porque si eso pasa me moriré en vida porque yo no te olvide porque…

**"Tu...eres todo para mí todo lo que tengo Yo.**

**Y sin ti no seguiré viviendo**

**Tú si es que puedes entender**

**Yo jamás te dejare**

**Aunque traten de alejarte de mí..."**

Porque TE AMO me arrepiento él nunca habértelo dicho que tonto soy y seré nunca pensé que te alejarían de mí algún día, nunca comprendí que tú eras y eres mi todo y sin ti no sé como aun sigo con esto a lo que llamo vida sin tenerte aquí a mi lado. Tú la hermosa chica de cabellera rosa si pudieras entenderme y oírme quiero que sepas que jamás te dejare y olvidare aunque que te sigan alejando de mi yo haré lo imposible para tenerte acá con migo, incluso si eres tú la de la decisión de no quererme volver a ver o que simplemente ya no me ames siempre estaré contigo como un amigo porque no soportaría tenerte lejos para siempre…

**Si estoy loco Que me importa**

**De alguna forma voy a hacer Que me devuelvan de una vez**

**Una tarde Junto a ti**

**Una risa, una foto Una película después**

Muchos me toman por loco pero los que piensen eso que se vallan al diablo porque yo tengo que hacer que te traigan de nuevo a mi lado, que me dejen tenerte a mi lado de una vez con migo, quiero recuperar una tarde junto a ti que pasábamos juntos, tus risas que me hacían sonreír porque yo no me rio, sacarnos otra foto que demuestro lo mucho que nos queríamos y que espero aun nos queramos, una película como esas que veíamos bueno tu veías yo prestaba atención a la maravillosa chica que tenia a mi lado, después podremos hacer eso de nuevo porque te necesito aquí a mi lado y que no te separen de mi otra vez…

**Y una mañana te diré**

**Como duele el corazón**

**De solo pensar que estas**

**Escondida en un Rincón**

**Preguntándote ¿por qué?**

Es la mañana de un fin de semana justo este día te separaron de mi y en este preciso día quise, más bien decidí que hoy te recuperare, antes de venir para acá me volvieron a decir loco solo porque me fui de una ciudad a otra en busca del amor de mi vida incluso, se me dijo que te debería de olvidar pero como que a la gente no les cabe en la cabeza que no soy capaz porque a mí me entro el amor hacia a ti y no quiero que nadie más ocupe ese lugar. En este momento estoy caminando en el parque de la ciudad de Konoha es muy bonito si pero yo solo te quiero ver a ti parece que te estás escondiendo pero estoy seguro que en este parque estas… un momento te estoy viendo estas sentada en este parque con la cabeza gacha y con una lagrima bajando por tu mejilla, eso me destroza el alma creo que debes de estar pensando lo mismo que yo en este momento "¿Por qué?" porque nos separaron, porque el destino es tan cruel con uno cuando por fin uno cree ser feliz a uno lo engaña, estoy seguro que pensamos lo mismo y en más cosas pero acá estoy y ya no te dejare más te diré lo que me pasa en este momento…

**"Tu...eres todo para mí todo lo que tengo Yo.**

**Y sin ti no seguiré viviendo**

**Tú si es que puedes entender**

**Yo jamás te dejare**

**Aunque traten de alejarte de mí..."**

Acá estoy caminando en dirección hacia ti con el corazón en la mano con la esperanza de recuperarte pero es muy probable que ya no me ames porque eso me destruiría me moriría de tan solo pensar que ya estarás a mi lado nunca más, pero no debo de ser negativo porque si estas como yo eso significa que no me has olvidado que me sigues amando y que vamos a volver pero no puedo asegurar nada hasta hablar contigo. Me acerco cada vez más a ti y tu ni cuenta te has dado me pare a unos dos metro de ti para ver si sientes mi presencia y tal parece que la respuesta es positiva. Estas levantando lentamente tu mirada. Cuando por fin la levantaste por completo pude notar como tu semblante era triste pero cuando me viste a la cara pude ver que se te dibujo en tu cara una hermosa sonrisa…

**"Tu... eres todo para mí todo lo que tengo Yo.**

**Y sin ti no seguiré viviendo**

**Tú si es que puedes entender**

**Yo jamás te dejare**

**Aunque traten de alejarme de mi..."**

Te levantaste de donde estabas sentada, te me estas acercando, yo no soy idiota estoy haciendo lo mismo, creo que en mi cara se dibujo una sonrisa, por fin quedamos frente a frente no lo pensamos ni dos beses, nos abrasamos y besamos sin importar que nos este viendo todo el mundo que eta en este parque, pero tal parece que los que nos están viendo se sienten felices por nosotros porque de un momento a otro empezaron a aplaudir. No puedo esperar más te debo decir lo que no te he dicho jamás y esta es mi oportunidad no voy a permitir que te separen de mí otra vez, esta vez te tendré a mi lado para siempre, para eso de debo decir esto:

Sakura no debí de permitir que nos separaran, espero que me perdones… te amo- le dije, por fin te dije lo que nunca te había dicho te dije que te amaba. Te vez impresionada debe de ser porque nunca te había dicho eso. Después de unos segundos en tu cara se dibujo una sonrisa y me abrasaste y besaste.

yo también te amo Gaara - me lo dijiste después, ya no permitiré que me separen de ti. E decidido que iré a hablar con tus padres para pedirles permiso para llevarte de nuevo a Suna y que te quedes a mi lado, no me importa que seamos menores de edad pero te amo y quiero tenerte a mi lado para siempre…

**Yo no te olvido, Yo no te olvido, Yo no me olvido de ti...**

**"Tu...eres todo para mí todo lo que tengo Yo.**

**Y sin ti no seguiré viviendo**

**Tu..."**

Ya han pasado aproximadamente diez tal vez doce años desde ese entonces que fui a hablar con tus padres, ellos no estuvieron de acuerdo con eso pero aceptaron al ver que era verdad que nos amábamos y no nos queríamos separar nunca más, te lleve con migo, nunca nos separamos mas y nadie logro separarnos. Te convertí en mi esposa y en la madre de mis hijos, nunca me voy a arrepentir el haber ido tras de ti porque si no lo hubiera hecho tal vez en este momento tu estarías con otro y no conmigo y yo me hubiera matado al saber que no estarías nunca más a mi lado. No importa ya esa idea porque hice que eso no pasara y desde ese entonces siempre te digo lo mismo… TE AMO… y nunca nadie me hará sentir lo mismo que siento por ti porque para mí tu eres la única, la única que me hace sentir feliz, tu eres y serás mi todo hasta que me muera, no habrá nadie más a que ame porque ese sentimiento lo tienes tu desde que te conocí.

* * *

><p>Yo: ¿y qué les gusto?<p>

**Inner:**se deben de haber acostumbrado a tus obras así que no XD

Yo: te odio ¬¬*… dejen comentarios o sino… mi Inner los visitara y los ara ver una película de miedo XD Muajajaja

**Inner:**podemos ver todas las películas del juego del miedo *-*… adiós MUAJAJAJA XD

Yo: si Inner pueden verlas… adiós :)


End file.
